


I Got You

by PandaWritesPoorly



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (Obviously), Angst, Chat is Stressed, Child Akuma, Child! Marinette, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, I marked their platonic and romantic relationships as separate, I promise it's still mostly fluff though, Ladybug is Kidnapped, Light Angst, Mayura and Hawkmoth suck at their 'jobs', Scared Marinette Dupain-Cheng, She's okay now I promise, The Kwamis think this is hilarious, and that shouldn't be romantic, because most of this is an adult Adrien interacting with a child Mari, but only at the beginning, good partners
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22995091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandaWritesPoorly/pseuds/PandaWritesPoorly
Summary: Ladybug is turned into a child by an Akuma, and kidnapped by Mayura.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Plagg, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 16
Kudos: 357





	I Got You

**Author's Note:**

> I thought the phrase 'I got you' could made for a good hurt/comfort prompt after seeing it out of context on my phone. I eventually decided to make Ladybug a child because children are adorable, and while plenty of people write akumas making these two into children, they aren't _~angsty~_ enough. Really though, this devolved into fluff.

“I am the Little Princess! Big kids and adults are meanies!! Little kids will run the world!”

Chat Noir and Ladybug sigh. Hawkmoth is truly vile, but it’s always awful to see a little kid akumatized.

“I swear, when I get my hands on that man…” Ladybug growls.

Chat just snarls in agreement.

With that, they jump into action, doing their best to avoid the attacks. From observation, they know it’ll turn them into a child, and the attacks are pretty good at hitting their marks.

It would be catastrophic if either of them got hit.

Then one of them does.

Chat doesn’t even see it happen. One moment he’s focused on the akuma, coming closer to grabbing her akumatized object than they’d ever come before, the next, there’s a horrible shriek.

He backs off, turning in the direction of the sound.

His heart sinks.

A toddler sized Ladybug is trapped in Mayura’s arms. She’s kicking and screaming, crying in undeniable fear. Through her tears, she’s reaching towards him desperately.

He growls, jumping towards the building the pair are on.

Before he can land, the villainess turns and takes off, disappearing into the city, taking his partner with her. Ladybug’s cries die down and his mind runs wild with what Mayura could have done to silence her.

The akuma had taken his distraction to move on to other parts of the city, ignoring him. He didn’t really care about Little Princess at the moment, because  _ his _ princess had just been kidnapped by a villain, and he’s panicking, and he can’t focus, and he can’t breathe, and he messed up, and-

Plagg’s voice in his head tells him to go home so they can talk, because Chat needs to  _ calm down. _

Right. He won’t be any help if he’s freaking out.

Heading back to the flat he shares with  _ Marinette- _

Focus.

Entering through the balcony, he shuts the door behind him. “Claws out.”

Adrien stares at Plagg helplessly.

“Kid, it’ll be okay.”

“But they’re going to take her miraculous! They’ll know who she is! This is all my fault! I should have done a better job of watching her back!”

“It’s possible, yes. It seems like they wanted to distract you more than anything though. How many times have they had the chance to take a miraculous and didn’t, because they wanted to take both at once? Even if they did, I doubt they’d recognize your Baby Bug.” Plagg grows serious, narrowing his eyes at the blonde. “Don’t you  _ dare _ blame yourself for this. You were doing your  _ job. _ Mayura and Hawkmoth took advantage of that, and your partner doesn’t blame you either, I’m sure.”

Adrien is still shaking, looking uncertain.

“Just go find your lady. I’m sure you’ll feel better then.” Plagg rolls his eyes, but he’s more than a little edge too.

Adrien nods, transforming. Chat Noir takes out his baton, accessing the tracker on Ladybugs’ yo-yo.

He hurries outside, back to the rooftops.

Eventually, he finds a small red and black spotted yo-yo, abandoned in the streets. He picks it up and holds it like a treasure.

His tail lashes violently behind him.

He pulls up the Ladyblog, looking for any reported sightings of Mayura.

On his map, he marks where he found the yo-yo, then adds the sparse sightings of Hakwmoth’s right hand as well.

He’s left with an area that is far, far, bigger than he’d want, but it’ll have to work for his search.

* * *

It’s been over an hour since Ladybug was taken, and he’s only made it through about half of the area he’s been searching. The next building up is abandoned, and should be empty.

Instead, when he draws near, he hears movement inside.

The swish of a long skirt, and the quiet whimper of a child.

He’s got them.

Chat moves so that he can see inside without giving himself away. Ladybug is sleeping uneasily, and he gets the feeling there may have been a sentimonster involved in getting her to sleep. Though, it’s gone now, likely for the sake of drawing less attention.

Mayura isn’t even watching her victim, pacing on the other side of the room, possibly talking with Hawkmoth.

As much as he wants to get  _ revenge for what she did,  _ she’s not his priority.

Creeping around to the window right behind Ladybug (seriously, do these guys think  _ anything _ through?), he opens it silently. Reaching inside, he scoops up the small heroine and holds her securely against his chest.

Sending a glare at the villainess who isn’t even looking in this direction, he jumps away.

Ladybug needs to go home.

* * *

Ladybug was whimpering the whole trip back home, shaking quietly in his arms.

The farther they get from where she was held, the weaker whatever spell was on her seems to get. She’s fully conscious by the time they get back to their home, and he sets her down carefully.

She still hasn’t opened up her eyes, curled up tightly against herself. She’s visibly shaking and still whimpering.

Oh dear Kwami, what did they do to her?

He crouches next to her, putting a hand on her shoulder.

Her eyes crack open, and grow wide in fear when she sees him. She scrambles backward, sniffling and tearing up.

“N-no. N-not ‘g-gain.”

“Ladybug?”

She holds her hands above her head in a defensive position. “Y-you n-not m-m-my kit-t-t-tty. Y-you f-fake.”

There’s a pit in his stomach. She’s  _ terrified _ of him.

“I’m real, I promise,” he says gently, careful not to go any closer.

“Nuh-uh. S-said that las’ t-time, th-then you- you-” her voice cracks and she sobs lowly, trying her best to stay quiet.

He silently wills away his transformation, the green light draws her attention to him.

Seeing Adrien there, with Plagg floating nearby, she sobs again, this time in relief, “You  _ is _ r-real.”

She crawls over to him, hugging him hesitantly, as though he might disappear.

In response, he picks her up entirely, holding her tightly. Littlebug cuddles closer to him.

Petting her hair, he whispers, “Shhh, shhh. It’s okay, I got you. I got you.”

Plagg sits on her head, purring loudly.

“You’re safe now, I got you. Nothing is going to happen.”

He’s not sure if she or Tikki ends the transformation, but there’s a soft pink flash, and soon he’s holding a child sized Marinette, Tikki on her shoulder.

After a few more minutes, Marinette grows tired. She blinks at him groggily.

“Do you want to take a nap?”

She shakes her head. “Scary.”

_ If he ever gets his hands on Mayura- _

Right now is for Mari, though.

She needs him.

He tilts her head to make her look at him properly. “Hey, Baby Bug, you’re safe, it’s okay if you’re tired.”

She hugs him tighter, sniffling. “Got da’ real one now, I don’ wan’ t’ lose you aga’n…”

“I won’t leave you, I promise. You won’t lose me. Those copycats can’t beat the real thing!”

She smiles a little at that. “No leave?”

“Never. I promise.”

She accepts this with a nod, giving in to her exhaustion and slumping against him. Her drowsiness slowing her breathing and pulling her into a light doze. She’s not sleeping yet, but the fact that she’s finally letting herself rest relieves him.

He hums softly, standing to move to the couch. He pulls a soft blanket over the girl, resting against the couch while she naps.

After a moment, he hears the shutter of a camera going off, and turns to see Tikki giggling and Plagg cackling while they both take pictures on their chosens’ phones.

He glares half-heartedly, whispering, “Don’t you have anything better to do? Shouldn’t Tikki have been de-aged too?”

The Ladybug Kwami just giggles some more. “No, it didn’t affect me. The hit simply reverts the victim to a more juvenile form and state of mind. Memories remain intact, and Kwamis don’t ‘grow up’ as so many life forms here do, there’s nothing for it to have changed me to.”

“Alright. But keep quiet would you?”

“Aww, is the kitten grumpy?” Plagg teases, “Can’t swat at the Kwamis with Littlebug on you, huh?”

Adrien glowers.

* * *

Marinette blinks a few times, trying to figure out what’s going on. She shifts a little, eventually sitting up, tiny hands resting on whatever she’d been sleeping on.

She yawns widely, then hears a camera click. She turns, still rubbing at her eyes with one hand squinting. Red-blob and Black-blob seem to be holding phone-blobs.

The Kwamis are taking pictures then.

Okay.

She waves at them sleepily, closing her eyes for a moment, still rubbing at her face with a fist.

Tikki and Plagg seem to be enjoying themselves, at least. She leans back, realizing something is supporting her back, likely to keep her from falling.

Huh.

She turns, seeing that there’s an arm around her side, someone’s hand holding up her back. She follows the arm to a face.

She gasps delightedly.

“Kitty!!”

Adrien smiles at her. “Hi, Princess.”

She stands, trying to get at his eye level. Squishing his face with her hands, she giggles happily at the funny face. He holds onto her side gently, not wanting to test her balance.

She releases her hold, booping his nose cheerfully. “Hi!!!”

“Hi.”

“You already said that, silly!”

“Oh of course, my mistake.” He boops her nose, and she voices the motion, cheerfully announcing the ‘boop!’.

He mimes taking her nose. “Got your nose!”

She gasps, hands flying to her face. She keeps her hand over where her nose used to be, and pouts. In retaliation, she reaches out and takes  _ his _ nose.

“Ha! Take that!”

“Oh no! You got me!”

She holds her hand out to him, opening it. “You can have it back. Kitty cats need their noseseses.”

“Why thank you,” he pretends to put his nose back on. “In that case, you may have your nose-es-es back as well.” He holds out his hand. She snatches her ‘nose’ back immediately, fixing it back on her face and sticking her tongue out at him.

“Now dat we bo-vf have ow-r noses, we gotta’ go get the ‘kuma!”

“You can rest for a little longer,” Adrien argues.

She shakes her head. Tikki sighs and sets the phone down, just in time for Littlenette to cry, “Tikki! Spots on pw-ease!!”

Littlebug stand before him, in a red and black spotted play dress, her arms and legs protected by black fabric, her usual mask on her face and red flats with a buckle strap on her feet.

_ “Kitty!”  _ she whines, “We gotta’  _ gooo!!” _

“Alright, alright.”

He turns to Plagg.

“Maybe you should take a tip from Pigtails, kid. What’s the magic word?”

Littlebug raises her hand eagerly, jumping slightly. “Ooh!! Ooh!! ‘Pw-ease’! It’s ‘pw-ease’!!! ‘Pw-ease’ and ‘thank you’ are the magic words!!!!”

“Thank you. Nice to see some  _ respect  _ around here.”

Adrien rolls his eyes. “Plagg, claws out,  _ please.” _

His partner beams at him, then she hurries out to the balcony. When she can’t reach the edge, she climbs onto a chair, then a table, then balances precariously on the edge of the railing.

Chat Noir takes that as his cue, hurrying over and sweeping her off the railing quickly and easily. He holds her against his side instead.

She pouts. “I’m a hero too!!”

“I know, but I’d like to carry you this time, okay? Teamwork.”

She ponders this, before deciding she agrees and nodding. “Kay.”

So Chat takes out his baton, using it to propel himself to the rooftops while keeping one hand around his partner. It’s only a matter of following the trail of confused children to track down the akuma.

That sentence would  _ not _ make sense out of context, but this is his life.

Once they’re on the same rooftop as the victim, Littlebug squirms to be put down. He sighs, complying hesitantly.

She hurries over to Little Princess, and he just about has a heart attack.

Before he can shout to her, she’s tugging on the akuma’s skirt.

“Hey!!! Your dress is w-eally pw-etty!!”

Chat takes out his baton, swinging it out to grow in size, ready for anything it might do to her.

Instead, the girl drops her wand in surprise and smiles.

“W-eally??! Thank you!!!” She blushes a little. “Your dw-ess is w-eally p-ity too!!!”

Suddenly the heroine and akuma victim are babbling to each other about each of their outfits, compliments flying back and forth.

Chat shakes off his surprise, giving the pair a wide berth as he goes behind her to grab the forgotten wand. He snaps it, releasing the butterfly.

Ladybug stares in wonder for a moment, then points excitedly to it to the dazed little girl beside her.

“Bu-dderfw-y!!”

She takes out her child sized yo-yo, capturing and cleansing it just as easily as she always does.

“Miracu-wus W-adybug!!!”

As the beetles sweep across the city, Ladybug is reverted back to her usual height.

“Hey, Bugaboo. Nice to be back?”

“Yeah. That was… weird.”

There’s a gentle tug on her leg, and she looks down to see the little girl who had been akumatized looking up at her.

“Hi sweetheart!”

“D-do you still f-ink dat my dress is pw-itty?”

“Oh of course!! It’s very nice!” Chat watches his partner scoop up the child and holds her comfortably. “In fact, it’s even  _ prettier _ since you’re wearing it! I love your hair, did you do that yourself or did someone help you?”

“I chose it, and Mommy did it.”

“Well she did a great job, and you made a  _ wonderful  _ choice!” The girl giggles, and Ladybug smiles with her. “What do you say, should Chat and I take you back to your Mommy?”

She nods eagerly.

* * *

Ladybug sighs, watching the little girl walk away with her mother. “I  _ hate _ when he gets the children.”

“I know. We both do,” he puts a hand on her shoulder, squeezing her comfortingly.

Taking out her yo-yo, she looks at him curiously. “So what did I do? My memories are kind of foggy.”

“You were  _ adorable.” _

She rolls her eyes, ignoring him as she moves to the roof. He follows, keeping up teasing commentary the whole way. Landing on their balcony behind her, he adds, “Either way, Tikki and Plagg made sure there was  _ plenty _ of documentation.”

“Oh they  _ didn’t.” _

“Pictures  _ and _ videos.”

“It’d be too much to hope that it’d be as simple as just deleting them, huh?”

“They’re  _ Gods, _ there’s no way that you’d be able to get rid of anything they wanted to keep.”

She flops on the couch. “Fair enough. Tikki, spots off.” The Ladybug Kwami giggles as she flies out into the air.

“What? No ‘please’ this time?”

“Just what did I  _ do?” _

He doesn’t bother to explain, simply releasing  _ his _ Kwami. “Claws in.”

Plagg flies over to her, sitting on her head. “You were our entertainment, that’s what.”

Marinette groans, sinking into the couch further.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr](https://pandawritespoorly.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave any thoughts, theories, constructive criticism, or anything really in the comments below! I love getting that notification!


End file.
